Todo por un choque
by Polatrix
Summary: Soy pesima para los summary pero, se trata de como una chava termina trabajando en umbrella por culpa de su mala suerte
1. Peticiones

_**HOLA HOLA POALTRIX DE NUEVO AL ATAQUE, ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO :3**_

Capitulo 1: Peticiones

Eran las 4 de la mañana, se había levantado con desgana puesto que anoche se la paso viendo su serie de televisión favorita por Internet, Grey's Anatomy, si claro, ella bien sabia que nunca terminaría feliz como Meredith casada y haciéndolo por toda la casa… y –_**mucho menos si**_ _**sigo tan virgen como un recién nacido–**_Dijo para sus adentros mientras se enjuagaba la cara y después se miraba al espejo colocado encima del lavabo, una chica de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, ojos marrones, cabello castaño oscuro, y la piel tan pálida como la de un muerto le devolvía la mirada.

Empezó a oír los concurrentes maullidos de una de sus mascotas, ella vivía sola con sus dos mascotas, un perro, del cual no recordaba su raza llamado Kirk, y una gata de dudosa procedencia llamada Sora.  
Se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo peleando, pero uno no podía estar sin el otro. Era una extraña relación de pégame pero no me dejes.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, no era la gran cosa pero al menos se veía bien y medio funcionaba, puesto que dos de las mechas de la estufa no prendían, el vidrio del horno lo habían roto sus mascotas en una de sus peleas, por lo que si quería hacer un pastel para alguna ocasión especial tenía que sacar el horno portátil.

Abrió el refrigerador, algo viejo pero aun funcional, pero dentro de el solo había agua embotellada y latas abiertas de comida para perro y para gato.

**–Soy una idiota… olvide hacer las compras… ¡de nuevo!– ** Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, detrás de ella escucho como Sora, no pedía, mas bien exigía su desayuno.  
**–Vaya que ustedes dos tienen mejor vida que yo (-.-)**-Les dijo a sus animales quienes ya estaban situados cada uno frente a su respectivos platos de comida. Tomó las latas de comida y las sirvió cada una en el plato a quien correspondía, tomo su chaqueta y se la puso sobre el uniforme del zoológico en el que trabajaba. Hoy se iría de nuevo a trabajar para almorzar de la comida de los lémures como siempre hacia cuando se le olvidaba hacer las compras, al fin y al cabo la dieta de esos monos consistía en su mayoría fruta.**–Genial-** Suspiro y salió rumbo a su trabajo.

En el camino lucho por no quedarse dormida ya que el radio de su auto, un cobalt color ¿Verde azul/gris?, no funcionaba muy bien tenia la tarjeta SD atorada con las mismas 315 canciones distribuidas en carpetas por categoría, el botón de adelantar/atrasar estaba desaparecido desde hacía unos meses, y la radio decidió quedarse atorada en la estación de reggaetón, asi que siempre ponía la reproducción de la tarjeta SD, pero ahora estaba en la categoría de "baladas relajantes" y ¿qué peor grupo para estas horas de la madrugada que Apocalíptica con su cover de Nothing else matters?  
después de algunos minutos no supo ni cómo, pero llego sin quedarse dormida al Zoológico de Racoon City.

La mañana pasaba como de costumbre, ya había acabado de alimentar a los canguros, y se disponía a preparar el alimento de las tortugas galapagos, unos monstruos gigantes pero muy apacibles y mansos, cuando empezó a recordar días en esa universidad en la que había estudiado Bioquimica y algo de genética viral. Ella ya tenia algunos títulos pero era poseedora una gran fortuna y estaba aburrida por lo que decidió estudiar un par de especialidades mas, aunque no era de las que les gustaba derrochar el dinero a la ahí se va, es mas vivía como una persona promedio con refrigeradores viejos y estufas descompuestas.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_  
_Se puede apreciar una gran aula de estudios, las ventanas están abiertas, y el viento se abre paso a través de ellas produciendo un ligero susurro relajante. Un hombre mayor se pasea por los asientos de los alumnos inquisitivamente, mientras ellos intentan responder un complicadísimo examen de biogenética viral._

_Una chica disponía a levantarse y a entregar su examen pero su compañero del banco de atrás la detuvo.  
–__**¡Shist, shist! Hey Leren…–**__La chica no le hizo el menor caso asi que decidió llamarla por su sobrenombre–¡__**Polatrix! no lo entregues aun, por favor pasame la ultima–**__susurro su compañero_  
–_**Hay, hay, Willy Birkin ¿no nos la pasamos estudiando anoche?–**__ Ella se movio un poco hacia la izquierda dejando la parte de abajo de su examen al descubierto. El chico copio las respuestas que le faltaban y golpeo ligeramente el banco de Leren para avisarle que había terminado. Ella se levanto sin mas y entrego el examen al profesor._

*****REALIDAD*****  
–**Jeje ese Willy Birkin… ¿Qué habrá sido de el?–**Se pregunto mientras una sonrisa melancolica aparecia en su rostro, regreso a la realidad cuando una tortuga gigante le arranco una zanahoria de las manos  
**–Hay D: lo siento me olvide de ustedes–**Les dijo a las tortugas y comenzó a esparcir la comida por la estancia mientras veía como las tortugas se acercaban al alimento con mucha paciencia.

Salio de la estancia de las tortugas y se dirigía ya al area de comidas, ya era casi mediodía y lo ultimo que había comido eran unos cuantos trozos de manzana que tomo mientras preparaba la comida de los lémures inmediatamente después de llegar al zoológico, por lo que tenia mucha hambre.

–**¡Leren, Leren!–** Escucho que la llamaban, pero pensó que era un novato que no sabia en donde estaban los animales delos que estaba encargado, asi que decidió ignorarlo, aunque esa voz se le hacia tan familiar…

–**¡Polatrix!–** Ahora si volteo, nadie la llamaba asi desde la ultima vez que estuvo en la universidad. No podía creerlo ¿coincidencia?

**–¿Willy Birkin?**

–¡Vaya aun te acuerdas de mi!–Dijo un poco sorprendido–** Mira Annette, te presento a Leren ella me dejaba copiarme de sus exámenes en la universidad.**

–Mucho gusto– Dijo Leren con una sonrisa mientras extendia su mano**–Leren Reid para servirles en el zoológico de Raccon City.  
**  
–**Igualmente, William me ha hablado mucho de ti, de hecho creo que ya hasta tiene harto a todo el mundo, incluyendo a su jefe Wesker.–**Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Leren.

–**Willy Birkin, quedamos en que ya no andarías diciendo por ahí que yo te dejaba copiar, una vez le dijiste a un profesor y ambos suspendimos esa materia– ** Dijo Leren un poco molesta, un poco divertida.

–**De hecho hablando de mi jefe Wesker, me dijo que si te lograba encontrar te concedería una entrevista en la sede central de Umbrella–** Dijo ignorando el regaño de Leren mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta de presentación y se la entregaba a ella–** ósea, vamos ¿cómo es que la chica que me dejaba copiar termino trabajando en un zoológico?–**Continuo con una sonrisa.

–**Algunos tienen suerte–** Dijo Leren mientras tomaba un tanto interesada la tarjetita de presentación, ella aun tenia suficientes fondos en la cuenta que le heredaron como para vivir en un nivel promedio 10 años mas o unos 20 años mas con el nivel que hasta ahora había llevado, pero, que mas daba no tenia nada que perder y nada mas que hacer. –**Otros no tenemos suerte.**

–Vamos no seas tan pesimista… ¿Oye… y tus lentes?– Pregunto William, mientras Annette se aferraba a su brazo.

–** Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno– **dijo la peli marrón mientras veía su reloj y levantaba un brazo atrapando unos lentes de armazón negro–**Aquí están, hace rato unos monos capuchinos me los robaron,, sucede todos los días y siempre los arrojan aquí a la misma hora.–** Comento a unos asombrados William y Annette mientras se ponía los lentes en su rostro.

Empezo a sonar la radio de Leren

–_**¡Supervisora, supervisora!–**_Sonaba muy importante por lo que Leren hizo un gesto con la mano hacia William y Annette y procedió a contestar.

**– Aquí Leren Reid, ¡adelente!**

_**– Tenemos un problema y es muy grave, algún baboso le dijo al recién llegado que los leones se alimentaban a mano.**_

**–¿!QUE!? ¿COMO SE LES OCURRIO HACER ESO? ¡ES UN RECIEN LLEGADO A ESOS SE LES PONE A CARGO DE LOS PECES Y CERDITOS! ¡ADEMAS LOS LEONES NO SE ALIMENTAN A MANO! – **Dijo en un tono que demostraba mucha furia–** En fin que tan graves son sus heridas.**

–_**Ese es el problema, esta atrapado en el árbol de la estancia, y los leones estan tratando de derribarlo**_

–**Mierda…, Discúlpenme chicos pero debo dejarlos, esto es muy grave.** Dicho esto salio corriendo hacia la estancia de los leones. William y Annette se miraron, decidieron ir a ver y la siguieron.

Cuando llego alla, la escena parecía de ciencia ficción. Un hombre estaba trepado en un árbol y sostenía un gran pedazo de carne mientras los leones se paseaban abajo en la tierra y rugian y gruñían furibundos por no poder alcanzar su alimento. Una leona joven empezó a a intentar trepar por el árbol y alcanzo a desgarrar la pantorrilla del joven quien se quejo del dolor.**–¡ Auxilio!–** grito alteradísimo.

**–¡Jonh, avienta lo mas lejos que puedas la maldita carne!–** Le grito Leren al novato pero este estaba tan a terrado que ni siquiera se movio.–** ¡JONH TE JURO QUE SI NO ARROJAS ESE PEDAZO DE CARNE LO MAS LEJOS QUE PUEDAS, ESOS LEONES TE PARECERAN TIERNOS GATITOS COMPARADOS CONMIGO, SI ES QUE LOGRO SACARTE DE AHÍ CON VIDA!–**Volvio a gritar, esperaba poder sacar a ese infortunado novato de su terror amenazándolo, al parecer funcionaba, novato trato de arrojar el pedazo de carne y lo hizo, pero estaba tan nervioso que cayo al suelo.

–**Mierda… –**dijo cuando vio que la leona que había intentado trapar al árbol anterior mente, se vio mas interesada en el novato que acababa de caer que en la carne que los demás leones ya estaban devorando–** ¿Por qué esto solo me pasa a mi?– ** Dijo mientras salto súbitamente las vallas que separaban al publico de la estancia de los leones y caia entre el novato y la joven leona que miraba curiosa al novato pero salto sorprendida hacia atrás por la súbita aparición de Leren .

**–John… sal por la puerta que esta atrás de ti, ¡pero rápido antes de que se le pase el susto!–** Ordeno al novato, quien salio por la puerta de esa estancia, y justo después de el salio Leren cerrando la puerta y observando a los demás trabajadores del zoológico que se habían reunido a ver pero ni se preocuparon por ayudar al novato.**–Jonh ve a ocuparte de los peces koi, a menos de que tengas miedo de que te ahoguen– **Se volteo a ver a los de mas trabajadores–** Y encuanto a ustedes, no quiero saber quien fue el que le jugo esta broma al novato, pero espero que se den cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, pudimos haber perdido un trabajador y uno o varios leones, recuerden león que pruebe carne humana , león sacrificado–** Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, demasiada emoción por un dia había decidido irse a casa–** Y en cuanto a mi espero que no les moleste que me tome el resto de la tarde.**

Se despidió de William y Annette agitando su brazo y salio de su vehiculo para dirigirse a su cobalt, arranco en motor y se dispuso a irse a casa, estaba muy cansada sus ojos se cerraron por completo cuando iba a media canción del gran éxito de Iron Maiden _ Strange World.  
_  
Los abrió repentinamente cuando sintió un gran impacto. Se había quedado dormida al volante y había chocado de frente a un mercedes negro. Observo como un hombre alto, en forma, rubio, vestido de negro y con unas gafas de sol, salía del mercedes mientras gritaba un montón de culebras y serpientes por la boca y agitaba graciosamente sus brazos mientras daba pequeños brinquitos en el suelo.

_**HAHAHA QUE LES PARECIO?? ESPERO SUS COMENTS ^^.**_


	2. Esto no es justo

_**OMG, LO OLVIDE HACER EN EL CAPITULO ATERIOR PERO AQUÍ LO PONGO:  
DIIISCLAIMERRRSSSS: NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES FAMOSOS AQUÍ MENCIONADOS, LE PERTENECEN A CAPCOM :3, LA MUSICA AQUÍ MENCIONADA PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. BUENO BASTA DE TANTA PALABRERIA MIA xD YO SE QUE SE ABURREN AQUÍ LES DEJO EL FIC :3**_

Capitulo 2: ¡Esto no es justo!

Leren vio como después de hacer un gracioso berrinche el hombre se empezó a acercar a su colbalt, no se le veía muy contento… después de todo ¿Quién estaría feliz después de que algún baboso que se quedo dormido al volante chocara de frente su costoso auto? Nadie.  
Leren azoto levemente su cabeza en contra del volante.–**¿Qué más puede salir mal?– **Su coche le respondió con la canción de P!ink "_Stupid Gir"l_, casi parecía un regaño por quedarse dormida.

**–¡Hey, tu, sal de tu auto y explícame algo!–**Le ordeno el hombre cuando había llegado a la ventanilla de su coche. Leren obedeció, había algo en el tono de voz de ese hombre que le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo enojar… más de lo que ya estaba.

–**Oiga joven, lo siento etto ettooo me quede dormida al volante…**

–Eso no me importa. – Interrumpió secamente el hombre.– **Explícame como es que tu auto no tiene ningún daño aparte de unos cuantos rasguños.–**Continuo

Leren puso una cara de sorpresa, eso no era posible, si el mercedes quedo hecho casi polvo, su auto debería estar peor… a menos que…

–**No puede ser… me dejaron el blindado . ¡Y yo ni en cuenta!–** Soltó de sopetón.

–**Explícate ¿trabajas con la mafia o algo así?–** Volvió a preguntar fríamente al hombre.

–¡**¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!–**Dijo un poco indignada–** Veras este auto perteneció a mi familia, cuando vivíamos en México, alguna vez me comentaron que iban a blindar uno de los autos por seguridad, debido a los tiroteos cada vez más frecuentes. Pero nunca me imagine que terminaría siendo el mío. No soy más que una humilde trabajadora del zoológico que tuvo un mal día. –** Termino deseando que esa respuesta satisficiere al hombre.

**–No pareces mexicana…**

–Nunca lo fui en realidad, Oye se hace tarde mejor llamemos a la grúa, ya estuvo que yo tendré que pagar los daños de tu coche– Intento cambiar el tema de conversación, no le gustaba recordar México, se ponía demasiado sentimental por así decirlo… Estaba frustrada, ahora se veía obligada a aceptar la entrevista que William le había ofrecido, muy bien podía pagar los daños de una sola vez, pero ya este hombre la había vinculado con la mafia y no quería agrandar esa estúpida y tonta idea.

Se fue a sentar en la orilla de la acera junto a su cobalt mientras ese extraño hombre llamaba por su celular, aun tenia que hacer las compras y ya estaba anocheciendo, estaba pensando en tantas cosas…de pronto escucho un sonido raro como viento soplando atravez de una ventana casi cerrada procedente de atrás de ella. Se volteo, era el hombre rubio.

– ¿**No estabas hace unos segundos allá?–** Pregunto un poco sorprendida, ella recordaba haberlo visto hacia unos momentos detrás del mercedes negro. El simplemente sonrió muy macabramente y negó con la cabeza. –_**Debí haberme quedado dormida de nuevo– **_Pensó mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza. Definitivamente no se volvería a desvelar entresemana.

–**Me debes alrededor de 150,000 dólares ¿Cómo me vas a pagar?– **Pregunto el hombre mientras la veía atraves de sus gafas de sol.

–**Ve mañana en la mañana a mi trabajo, pregunta por Leren Reid, ellos me llamaran y te daré el primer pago por 50,000 dólares en cheque, tengo una pequeña cuenta de ahorros eso es con lo único que cuento por el momento–** Mintió. Tenía alrededor de varios millones en esa cuenta pero no quería que la tomaran por mafiosa de nuevo.

–**¿y el resto?–** Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Leren, había algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza, normalmente las personas huyen de sus deudas, además el auto blindado la hacía de lo más interesante, aparte ese nombre tocaba algunas teclas en su cerebro...

–** Aunque me la paso normalmente todo el día ahí, mi trabajo es de medio tiempo, estoy ahí porque no tengo nada que hacer, se me hace que iré a una entrevista que me ofreció un amigo en Umbrella y trabajare ahí de noche si es que me contratan.**

El hombre se empezó a reír, le había dado un ataque de risa y se fue de espaldas hacia el suelo, duró varios minutos riéndose mientras Leren lo veía entre desconcertada y preocupada cuando vio como unas lagrimas de risa se asomaban por debajo de las gafas de sol.

**–JAJAJA ¿No... !jajaja!… te suena… ¡jajaja!… el nombre William Birkin? Jajaja– **Dijo el hombre lo mejor que pudo entre risas.

–** Umm… si… es Willy Birkin el que me ofreció la entrevista con su jefe Wesker… creo–** Le respondió un tanto asustada– _**¿qué onda con este loco? Da miedo.**_

Al oír "Wesker" el rubio se ataco aun mas de risa, el ya sabía que las coincidencias no existían, pero esto se había llevado el premio.

Se escuchó el motor de un vehículo grande, la grúa había llegado.  
El hombre se puso de pie mientras seguía riéndose y se acerco hacia el conductor de la grúa para darle indicaciones, por lo que ella se dirigía a su coche, entro, se puso el cinturón y arranco el motor. Iba a esperar a que la grúa se fuera, pero ya le había dolido el trasero de tanto estar sentada en la acera. Empezó a sonar "_Ever dream" _ De Nightwish y se adormilo, estaba entre dormida y despierta, cuando escucho que le hablaron.

**–¿Mandee?–** Intentó contestar entre sueños.

–**Que si me puedes llevar a mi casa… la grúa esta que apesta por dentro– **Dijo el hombre un poco molesto. Leren suspiro, no podía negarse, eso era lo menos que podía hacer por el momento.

**–Si, adelante súbete–** Leren deseaba que su radio se dignara a tocar algo decente, algo así como _Haggard_ o las canciones movidas de _Nightwish_, algo que no la durmiera. El chico rubio se subió al auto. –** Solo sigo a la grúa ¿verdad?**

–** Si–** Contesto el rubio sin más.

Pasaron varios incómodos minutos de silencio y a Leren le parecieron una eternidad y empezó a tararear la canción de Nigthwish "_Feel for You" _cuando empezó a sonar en el estéreo_._ Amaba esa canción, era una de sus favoritas, especialmente por la voz de Marco, el guitarrista y segunda voz de ese grupo.

–**Y dime ¿por qué alguien con títulos como Bioquímica, y genética viral, está trabajando en un zoológico? En Umbrella te hubieran contratado ipso facto con esos títulos. – **Pregunto el hombre sacando a Leren de su estado de fascinación por la música.

–** ¿uh? Ah sí… eso… –** Dijo mientras volvía a la vida real–** Lo que sucede es que también tengo un titulo de veterinaria general, y pues encontré trabajo más rápido ahí, aparte amo los animales, son mas humanitarios que los mismos humanos. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes lo de los otros títulos? –**Pregunto un tanto curiosa, ella nunca hizo alarde de sus títulos en ningún momento, a nadie.

El hombre medio sonrió**–Eso no importa–**Respondió fríamente ante la interrogante de Leren–** ¿Es cierto que cuando estabas en la facultad, tú y Birkin crearon un virus con el propósito de ver en persona lo que decía en los libros de texto, para un examen? ¿Y que cuando lo probaron en un cadáver de ratón para ver cómo reaccionaba al tejido muerto, el ratón empezó a moverse?**

Leren estaba estupefacta, ¿quién chingados era ese tipo? ¿Y por qué sabía tanto de ella?

**– ¿Quién eres tú?–** Leren pregunto.

**–Solo contesta sí o no– **Dijo de forma golpeada, haciendo que Leren se sintiera intimidada.

–**S..si… es cierto– **Tartamudeo.

El hombre se rio sádicamente, asustando a Leren.

–**Mi nombre es Albert Wesker, jefe de William Birkin, y estas contratada– **Dijo esto mientras en el estéreo aun sonaba _Feel for You_ y Marco cantaba: _**Puppet girl, your strings are mine.**_

Leren se quedo sin habla, eso era demasiada… demasiada mala suerte o demasiada coincidencia, este era el peor día de toda su vida desde que dejo México.

–**Empiezas este lunes en el mismo departamento de William…oh mira, ya llegamos. –** Leren no dijo nada, aun seguía en estado de shock, pero se detuvo justo detrás de la grúa.–** Bueno te veo mañana en tu trabajo.**

Leren asintió con la cabeza mientras su estomago gruñía violentamente, se había olvidado por completo de comer por culpa del incidente de los leones y en su casa no había nada de comer porque no había hecho las compras. Leren volteo a ver a Wesker un tanto apenada, este solo se rio entre dientes, bajo del auto y se dirigió a la grúa.

Leren salió chisporroteando de ahí, casi quemando llanta, no por que tuviera miedo, eso era lo de menos, ya era muy tarde y muy probablemente no alcanzaría a hacer las compras y se moría de hambre, presiono aun más el acelerador cuando sonó en su estéreo "Wolf & Raven" de Sonata Arctica.

Llego al supermercado tomo una canastilla y se puso a buscar lo que faltaba en su nevera

**–Veamos necesito leche, algo de fruta, apio, no me puede faltar el apio, un poco de pollo y de carne de res. –**De repente se le vino a la memoria la sádica risa de Wesker y no pudo evitar tragar saliva y sentir como un horrible escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda haciendo que parara de caminar repentinamente, causando que el carrito de supermercado de una señora le pegara por detrás.

**–Hija, ándate con más cuidado por favor–** Le llamó la atención la señora, que estaba un poco preocupada por el fuerte golpe que le acababa de dar a esa muchacha.

–**Lo siento señora, no se preocupe estoy bien. – **Le respondió con un sonrisa y se fue a pagar.

Cuando regreso a casa fue recibida por una muy mal humorada Sora, quien salto hacia su cara y le dio un tremendo zarpazo en una mejilla.

–** ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?– **Grazno mientras se sujetaba la mejilla, el arañazo la hizo sangrar un poco.

Sora se sentó al lado del reloj y después miro hacia su plato vacio, le estaba dando a entender que había llegado muy tarde y que quería su cena de inmediato. Kirk estaba panza arriba frente a su respectivo plato de comida mientras movía una de sus patas en el aire.

–** Ya voy… Ya voy…–** Les sirvió la cena a sus mascotas, y guardo las compras en la alacena y en el refrigerador mientras se disponía a cocinarse algo.

Se sentó frente a su mesa con su plato mientras Sora la observaba.  
–**Saben… hoy no fue un buen día, los monos capuchinos me robaron los lentes, después termine en la jaula de los leones tratando de salvar el pellejo de un novato al que le hicieron una mala broma, choque mi auto, destroce un mercedes… Ahhh y el tipo con el que choque resulto ser una persona influyente en Umbrella… y… ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Me contrató con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro! No sé por que presiento que todo esto no va a terminar bien. Esto… ¡esto no es justo!–**Dijo mientras golpeo ligeramente su cabeza contra la mesa.****

Sora pareció apiadarse de su dueña y se trepo a su cabeza y le empezó a dar ligeras pataditas a frente, mientras Kirk todo quitado de la pena se dormía en la cama de Leren.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA QUE LES PARECIO? BUENO BUENO HORA SI A CONTESTAR REVIEWS:  
**_

_**SIKKANDA**__**: OH PERO POR LAS PLUMAS DE QUETZALCOATL!!!! DILE A TOÑO QUE TE DEJE JUGAR RE DE VEZ EN CUANDO. QUE NO SEA AVORAZADO!!!! Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA :3**_

_**AKIRE WESKER**__**: HAHAHA ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO,BIRKIN ERA UN COPION…xD, Y SI LE CONTINUAREEE YAAAI :3**_

_**1234**__**: SI, ASI ES, ME ENCANTAN LOS ANIMALES Y UN DIA ESTABA COMO DE RAYOS QUE ABURRIDO DIA Y SE ME VINO ESTA IDEA ALA CABEZA, AH Y POR SUPUESTO QUE LE SEGUIRE :3 GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW  
**_


	3. No soy estafadora!

_**WHOOLAAA WHOOOLAAAA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO MI NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3**_

Capitulo tres: ¡No soy estafadora!

Llego al zoológico en taxi y estaba molesto, la había pasado muy mal en el trayecto…

_*****FLASHBACK*****  
__**–Oye conduce con más cuidado– **__Dijo un poco molesto mientras se aferraba a lo que podía cuando el taxista daba violentamente una ilegal vuelta en U._

–_**Pero si yo conduzco con cuidado hombre, todo lo tengo fríamente calculado–**__ Le respondió un hombre mal encarado, cabello largo, barba descuidada, vestido con pantalones rotos y una camiseta percudida de Mayhem._

Un taxi rival se les puso a la par, escucho como el conductor maldijo por lo bajo y sintió como el taxi acelero de repente haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente contra el asiento.

–_**¡Oye, oye! ¿Nos quieres matar o qué?– **__Grito mientras sentía unas enormes ganas de ahorcar al conductor, pero no lo hizo porque tenía que mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención del grupo anti Umbrella. –__**Malditos idiotas–**__ Murmuro por lo bajo._

Después de una muy cerrada carrera entre ambos taxis, un montón de groserías dirigidas al otro taxista por parte del conductor y unos cuantos golpes contra la ventanilla trasera del taxi, llego a su destino.

Se bajo del taxi y se disponía a entrar al zoológico cuando escucho que el taxista le grito.

_**– ¡Oye, ¿que no me piensas pagar?!  
**__  
No fue necesario que dijera algo, solo se acerco al taxi y le dio tal puñetazo a la puerta que incluso lo levanto un poco del suelo y dejo una gran abolladura._

–_**Esteeee… pensándolo bien… mejor déjalo así D: – **__Dijo el taxista asustado y salió quemando llanta de ahí enseguida._

*****REALIDAD*****  
Se acerco a la ventanilla de boletos y compro uno, no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero pensó que si tomaba un paseo se relajaría un poco después del incidente con ese desagradable taxista, al que aun quería matar.

Entro después de ser recibido por un amable muchacho que extrañamente tenía el tobillo vendado, apenas iba a preguntarle por Leren cuando el radio del chico sonó.

_**–¡Jooonh! ¡Dejaste la puerta de los cerditos bebes abierta! Están por todo el zoológico, ven y ayúdame a atraparlos–**_ Grito la voz de una mujer muy enojada.

– ¡**Haaaay, cuanto lo siento supervisora!–**Contesto un tanto apenado el muchacho por la radio y salió corriendo de ahí cojeando un poco debido a la herida en su tobillo.

**– ¿Cómo es que la supervisora no lo despidió después de haberlo salvado ayer de los leones? Casi termina siendo comida de leones ella también. –** Murmuro una trabajadora del zoológico en un tono perfectamente audible para Wesker.

Minutos después se paseaba por el zoológico cuando Jonh paso a su lado persiguiendo un pequeño cerdito rosado mientras este chillaba aterrorizado.

**– ¡Vuelve aquí pequeño monstruo rosado!– **Grito mientras los visitantes se le quedaban viendo raro.

–**Definitivamente su supervisora debió haberlo despedido– **Dijo Wesker mientras veía como el novato intentaba pescar con una red al pequeño cerdo, pero este lo esquivaba hábilmente todas las veces.

–** ¡Te tengo!–** Se oyo la voz de una mujer. Wesker volteo a ver, esa era la voz de la chica que estaba buscando.

–**Etto… supervisora… me atrapo a mi.–** Respondió Jonh un tanto apenado mientras el puerquito salió corriendo hacia la misma dirección en la que Wesker se encontraba.–**Por cierto supervisora…–**Continuo mientras seguía atrapado en la red que Leren había ya soltado.–**¿Dónde están sus lentes?**

–Aaaaaa ¿mis lentes? –Dijo Leren mientras trataba de quitar la red de encima del chico–**Los monos capuchinos los tomaron prestados de nuevo mientras les servía el alimento jeje mira como me los dejaron.**– Saco de su bolsillo unos lentes destrozados de armazón café.

–**Ah ¡Que lastima!...**

–¡Nada de lástima!–Lo interrumpió Leren–** Tengo otros en algún lugar de mi oficina…Oye por cierto–**Dijo un poco pensativa–** ¿No han preguntado por mí?**

–No… nadie ha preguntado por usted

–**Que extraño, bueno si un chico rubio me busca, estaré en la oficina, lo hacen pasar por favor.  
**

El pequeño cerdito empezó a chillar alguien lo había atrapado.

**–Oh, ¡muchas gracias joven!– **Dijo Leren mientras se acercaba a Wesker quien había pescado al cerdo con un rápido e inhumano movimiento cuando paso corriendo a su lado. Leren tomo al cerdito de los brazos de Wesker y se lo dio a Jonh.–** Que no se te escape y llévalo a su reciento, yo ya atrape los demás. Si me buscan estaré en mi oficina.– **Dicho este se retiró muy campante chocando de vez en cuando con los botes de basura y con los pocos visitantes de un jueves en la mañana.

Wesker estaba con la boca abierta, ¿tan ciega esta que no lo reconoció a pocos centímetros de distancia? O ¿simplemente se sordeo para no pagarle? Lo más probable era la primera opción, puesto que le dijo claramente al inútil del novato que si alguien preguntaba por ella lo mandaran directamente a su oficina y porque tropezaba a cada rato cuando caminaba.

Para cuando se volteo a buscar al novato este ya no se encontraba ahí. Suspiro y siguió caminando tomando la dirección que Leren había tomado, este día no le estaba saliendo como había planeado y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.**  
**  
Al final le pregunto a una muchacha que estaba alimentando a los pingüinos por Leren y esta le guio amablemente a la oficina de ella. Al entrar una música ensordecedora sonaba, se escuchaba como una especie de mezcla entre opera y heavy metal. Vio a Leren sentada frente a un desordenado escritorio ahora traía puestos unos lentes de armazón negro y también vio como curiosamente una cacatúa blanca de cresta amarilla agitaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música y eso le quito un poco el mal humor después de todo eso era un tanto gracioso. Leren estaba en otro mundo jugando con una consola DS y no se percató de la entrada de Wesker hasta varios momentos después cuando la cacatúa se le trepo a la cabeza y con voz gangosa le dijo: ¡_**Tienes visitas, tienes visitas!**_

Leren levanto la vista y se medio asusto medio avergonzó cuando vio que Wesker estaba desde hacia ya quien sabe cuánto tiempo mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido mientras ella disfrutaba su tiempo libre jugando a la DS.

**–Graciosa cacatúa, espero no interrumpir algo importante–** Dijo Wesker mientras Leren cerraba la DS, bajaba el volumen de la música y abría un cajón sacando un papel.

–** Ah, no señor Wesker no se preocupe ( ^.^U) aquí está el cheque que le prometí.– ** Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y aun con la cacatúa en la cabeza le entrego el cheque a Wesker quien lo tomo sin dejar de ver la curiosa relación de Leren con esa cacatúa.

**– ¿Tu mascota?**

–¿Quién, Ayame? No, no lo es, señor Wesker, es una cacatúa huérfana y yo estoy a cargo de ella desde que era un polluelo hasta que sea hora de incorporarla a la estancia que le corresponde, lo cual es en un par de días. – Contesto Leren con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–**Dime Albert, me haces sentir viejo cuando me dices señor Wesker, aparte hace rato me dijiste joven y te fuiste sin más.–** Bufo Wesker un tanto indignado.

–**ettooo…–**Leren recapitulo, el tipo que pesco al cerdito…–¡ **Ahhh tu pescaste a Spirit el puerquito indomable! Gracias por eso (^.^). Por cierto cambiando el tema, Señ… ¿digo Albert, cuando arreglan tu auto?**

–Me lo entregan hoy en la tarde y espero que este cheque tenga fondos– Su tono de voz era como de amenaza.

–¡**Esta bien que este rodeada de animales… pero no soy estafadora!–**Le grito un tanto sobresaltada, no le gustaba que la tacharan de mentirosa. Wesker se le quedo viendo un tanto sacado de onda y después a ella le cayó el veinte: le había gritado a su jefe.

–**Por tu bien… espero que eso sea cierto–** Dijo Wesker antes de que ella intentara decir algo y se dirigio a la puerta de la oficina–** Te espero en Umbrella el lunes sin falta–**agrego antes de salir y se fue.

Leren se quedo de piedra ¡ella y su bocota! Todavía ni trabajaba para el y ya se le había puesto al tu por tu.

–_**¡Bobaaa, bobaaaa!–**_Empezo a decir Ayame mientras revoloteaba por toda la oficina de Leren.

_**HAHAHAHA QUE LES PARECIO?**_

BUENO BUENO HORA SI A CONTESTAR REVIEWS

_**Akire Wesker**_:  _HAHA GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA,LO DEL DINERO SE EXPLICARA CONFORME LA HISTORIA AVANCE, Y SI A MI PRIMERO ME DIO RISA CUANDO ESCRIBI LO DE WESKER RIENDOSE Y CUANDO LO LEI ME DIO UN POQUITO DE MIEDO, AAAH Y GRACIAS POR PASARTE A MI Da_

_**Tsu-Saiyan: **__GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA ^.^ POR SUPUESTO QUE TE DARE UN PAR DE CONSEJITOS MIRA : NO ESCRIBAS LOS CAPITULOS EN DISTINTOS ARCHIVOS, TE RECOMIENDO QUE ESCRIBAS TODO EN UNO SOLO Y CUANDO TERMINES UN CAPITULO LO COPIE S Y LO PEGUES EN UN NUEVO ARCHIVO, ASI TE EVITAS LA CONFUSION DE ARCHIVOS ALA HORA DE SUBIR O DE BUSCAR ALGUN DATO QUE NO RECUERDES.  
OTRO UTILIZA UN FORMATO MASO ENTENDIBLE YO PROCURO PONER LOSDIALOGOS EN NEGRITO PARA QUE NO SE ME CONFUNDAN xD SE LO HORRIBLE QUE ES NO SABER QUIEN ESTA HABLANDO Xdddd  
Y EL ULTIMO Y MAS IMPORTANTE: NO IMPORTA QUE TAN TONTA CREAS QUE ESTA TU HISTORIA, TU SUBELA ESE ES EL CHISTE, NORMALMENTE LAS MAS"TONTAS" RESULTAN SIENDO LAS MEJORES_


	4. Monos, changos, o lo que sean!

_**AAAHH ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE VARIOS CONTRATIEMPOS, VERAN MI CIUDAD NO ES MUY SEGURA, HAY BALACERAS A CADA RATO Y ME OPERARON DE LOS OJITOS WIII YA NO VEO TAN MAL COMO ANTES :DDDDD!!!OK BASTA DE PALABRERIA MIA AQUÍ LES DEJO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DEL FIC ^^.  
**_

Capitulo cuatro:** monos, changos ¡o lo que sean!**

Era al fin Lunes y llego a Umbrella… con lo mas formal que encontró en su guardarropas en el cual solo tenia uniformes del zoológico y ropa de conciertos… si, asi es DE CONCIERTOS. llego con una blusa/camiseta negra con el estampado de Nigthwish, pantalones entubados negros los cuales le quedaban un poquito ajustados, y unos tennis converse negros de estilo alto. Dejo a un lado la cola de caballo que siempre usaba y decidió ir con el cabello suelto, ya había olvidado lo rizado que era su cabello cuando observo como se acomodaba en curiosos caireles. Todos ahí le miraban raro, ¿que hacia una persona vestida como ella en las instalaciones de Umbrella?

Pero eso no era todo estaba muy enojada. El viernes fue al zoológico a trabajar y resulto que ella había mandado una carta de renuncia, cosa que no era cierta. Exigió de nuevo su puesto pero no la quisieron recontratar. sin mas remedio tuvo que desalojar su oficina con todo y cacatúa por que el ave era demasiado agresiva con las otras aves del recinto y no la querían ahí.

Tenia ganas de hablar con cierto rubio… cuando le embistieron por detrás y casi cayo al suelo.

**–Hey William ¡ya no estamos en la facultad!–** Grazno un poco molesta.  
–**Vamos por los viejos tiempos no seas así. – **Dijo William con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Annette lo miraba de forma rara, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera con nadie ni con ella que era su esposa.**  
–Si, si, claro, Oye Willy es mi primer día aquí y no se qué onda, este lugar es enorme y todos me miran raro. –** Dijo lo último en un tono de voz bajo y mientras veía a su alrededor.

Annette se le adelanto a William y con una sonrisa en su rostro le ofreció un tour por todas las instalaciones de Umbrella, ni le dio tiempo de responder, la tomo por un brazo y se la llevo de ahí casi arrastrando.

Annette caminaba y hablaba muy de prisa Leren hacia todo lo posible para no perder el hilo de la explicación mientras intentaba mantener el paso, aunque todo lo que oía era: _Blah bla bla…_  
Siguieron caminando un buen rato atravez de pasillos, puertas y salas de control.

Leren alcanzo a oír a unos científicos hablar de algo llamado MA1, se detuvo unos instantes para escuchar un poco mas de la conversación y cuando perdió el interés… volteo a todos lados preocupada pues se percato de que Annette ya no estaba.  
**–**_**Ugh, lo que me faltaba… perderme en la boca del lobo…–**_ Annette iba tan concentrada explicándole todo que se olvido de ella en su emoción. Leren vio una puerta que le llamo mucho la atención, sin pensarlo mas de una vez entro por ella.  
Llego a lo que parecía un área desértica o algo así, era muy extraño había estructuras de madera a aproximadamente 2 metros de su cabeza, y el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina arena, algo que le llamo aun mas la atención fue ver arena rojiza en los rincones de esa extraña habitación, el color carmesí le recordaba mucho a la sangre.

Empezó a sentir que le clavaban la mirada desde arriba. Alzo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de un grupo de 8 monos que le recordaban mucho, quizás demasiado a unos monos capuchinos, pero estos parecían ser carnívoros, puesto que sus extremidades terminaban en grandes garras, las cuales le recordaban demasiado a los osos perezosos de tres dedos, además de que estas estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Uno de los monos lanzo un chillido muy agudo, Leren sabia lo que eso significaba, le iban a dar en la madre, ósea a atacar. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era quedarse parada en el lugar en el que estaba y no demostrar ni miedo ni sumisión, si era que por alguna casualidad esos extraños seres aun tenían los instintos básicos de un mono, mientras se mostrara firme lo mas probable es que los monos desistieran en atacarla.

Uno de los monos salto hacia ella, casi parecía cámara lenta, Leren no se movió de su lugar, se quedo ahí esperando el momento preciso para evadir el ataque haciéndose a un lado, pero estos monos eran mas rápidos de lo que ella esperaba, y le cayo justo en la cara, pero el mono, en lugar de arrancársela con sus enormes garras, quedo, por así decirlo hipnotizado con sus gafas. Se las quito y se regreso con sus compañeros que se encontraban en la estructura de madera.

Leren se quedo con un rostro sin lentes, pero también sin ninguna herida.  
_**–¿**_**¡QUE CHINGADOS,TAMBIEN USTEDES!? ¡Regrésenmelas ahora!– **No recibió mas que gruñidos de parte de los monos quienes estaban admirando el extraño objeto del que se habían apoderado. Ella empezó a sacudir los brazos en modo de protesta hacia ese grupo de extraños seres mientras les gritaba una y otra vez que le devolvieran sus lentes. Los monos parecían divertirse con sus lentes, se turnaban entre ellos para ponérselos en sus rostros mientras saltaban y hacían chillidos de alegría. Leren dio por perdidos esos lentes e intento hallar la salida, pero sin ellos, tenia la visibilidad de un topo a luz del dia: Cero.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, sintió que la tomaron del brazo y la arrastraron con una gran fuerza hasta afuera, sintió como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. No podía ver quien era, pero sintió la respiración de alguien en su rostro.

Había visto por los monitores cuando paseaba por ahí, había visto un extraño y muy familiar brillo dorado/carmesí en los ojos de esa chica cuando miraba con decisión a los MA1, sabia que si no la sacaba de ahí pronto, le tendría que decir adiós a su dinero y adiós a una posible empleada y también a "algo" muy interesante. Decidió sacarla de ahí en cuanto vio que un mono le salto a la cara. Si llegaba pronto quizás solo saldría con heridas superficiales que sanarían en semanas. Quizás.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar tratando de no llamar tanto la atención, cuando se encontraba con gente alrededor, aminoraba un poco el paso y cuando no había nadie, lo apresuraba. Cuando llego al lugar miro por los cristales esperando ver un baño de sangre, pero todo lo que vio fue a un grupo de monos mutantes saltando en la estructura de madera felices de la vida mientras se rolaban unos lentes. Mas abajo pegada a una de las paredes se encontraba Leren palpándolas intentando encontrar la salida, no se le veía asustada, sino enojada y frustrada, parecía que hablaba sola por lo bajo mientras intentaba encontrar la salida.

Entro rápidamente por la puerta de la habitación, corrió hacia ella pisando la fina arena del suelo, la agarro fuertemente por el brazo y casi levantándola la saco de ahí, no lograba entenderlo, los MA1 eran muy agresivos y fue algo extraño verlos en ese estado de alegría y regocijo. Pero luego recordó algo, ese brillo en los ojos de Leren, tenia que verlo de cerca, debía verlo mas de cerca, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y lo acerco a el volteándole la cara en todos los ángulos posibles y apreciar mejor sus ojos, pero seguían siendo de un color café miel–_**Seria efecto de la luz–**_pensó.  
–**Oye, gracias por sacarme de ahí pero… ¡¿me quieres arrancar la cabeza, o qué?! **– Pregunto media molesta, se le estaba haciendo muy incómoda esa situación, aun podía sentir la respiración de esa persona en su rostro, pero no lograba apreciar quien era.  
**–No, solo checaba que no tuvieras ninguna herida de gravedad**–Soltó su rostro–** Por cierto que hacías ahí dentro pudiste haber muerto.**

Reconoció de inmediato esa voz, Albert Wesker…**–Bueno, me estaban dando una especie de tour y la guía se emocionó demasiado y prácticamente se olvidó de mí, y como no conocía del todo el lugar entre por la primera puerta que llamo mi atención, pero adentro solo había monos, changos ¡o lo que sean!  
–Ten cuidado por donde entras, podrías terminar muerta y eso no me conviene.  
–Ah, ¿no?  
–Primero págame y ya después si quieres date un tiro, arrójate por un barranco, tírate del último piso de un edificio alto, contágiate una enfermedad mortal, entra ahí de nuevo, o que se yo. Pero págame primero.  
–Ja… ja… ja… que chistoso (-.-).  
–Necesito que vengas a mi oficina conmigo para firmar oficialmente los papeles de contratación–**Dijo mientras hacía caso omiso al sarcasmo de Leren aunque soltó una ligera sonrisa.  
**–Si claro yo te sigo–**Lo siguió, aunque casi no veía nada, podía distinguirlo por que el color negro resaltaba mucho por efecto de las paredes blancas dignas de la empresa farmacéutica Umbrella.

La hizo pasar a una oficina mas grande que la que ella tenia en el zoológico, tenia paredes blancas, un par de libreros llenos de libros, el piso era de azulejo blanco con ligeras decoraciones de gris o algo así, pues no veía la gran cosa, solo sabia que esa oficina estaba mucho mas ordenada que la que ella solía tener.

–**Siéntate por favor– **Dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla y sacaba unos papeles de uno de los cajones del escritorio y se los mostraba.–**Firmas aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí, aquí y aquí, también aquí y aquí.–** Señalo los cuantiosos lugares donde debía de firmar con el reverso de una pluma que le extendió a Leren para que la usara.

Ella la tomo, y empezó a firmar, una tras otra, las hojas que afirmaban y comprobaban, que le había regalado el alma a la Corporación Umbrella.

–**Y ¿bien que te han parecido las instalaciones de Umbrella?–**Annette volteo a ver a Leren pero ella ya no estaba ahí, había sido reemplazada por un grupo de científicos ahogados de la risa. La cara de Annette demostró incomprensión–**¿Desde cuando vengo hablando sola?**

–**No sabemos exactamente cuánto tiempo pero te empezamos a seguir hace como una hora y media–** Contesto uno de los científicos, mientras se reia.

_**HAHAHAHAHA QUE LES PARECIO?? XDDDDDD!!! Bueno bueno ora si a contestar reviews  
**_Tsu-Saiyan yo también quiero una cacatúa asi T3T, haha de nada me alegra mucho que te guste mi estúpida historia :3  
Akire Wesker: ^^ muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia :3  
1234: me creeras que lo de los cerditos fue una revelación en un sueño? xDDDD!!! Gracias  
SIKKANDDA: ahhaa si lo se, pero yo también puedo decir que quería mas brutalidad en tu fanfic :T hahah quien te quiere :'D Polatrix te quiereeee eres de las pocas personas que pueden controlar a Krystelle :x xDDD  
Ariakas DV: Muchas gracias deverdad ^^ me algre que te haya gustado esta sarta de tonterías aun que se aprecian opiniones, comentarios, criticas, e incuso amenazas de muerte :'D


	5. Desastre

HOLA HOLA ME TARDE LO SE Y LO SIENTO PERO LA ESCUELA ME TRAE LOCA xDDDDDDDD!!! BUENO BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTA SARTA DE LOCURAS 'w'

Capitulo cinco**: Desastre**

Hacia día lluvioso, había dado de comer a Kirk y a Sora. Ayame revoloteaba por toda la casa cantando "Im the scat man" con voz gangosa. Por alguna misteriosa razón, Sora, normalmente agresiva con nuevos inquilinos, le acepto de inmediato.

A Leren le dolían su bracito, Wesker había insistido en extraerle sangre por política de la empresa para comprobar que estuviera sana, pero tenía la mano más pesada que la de un gorila y la lastimo al momento de extraerle la sangre de su brazo. Los resultados estarían al día siguiente. Estaba nerviosa, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no se hacía un análisis de sangre y no sabía que esperar. Aun así se subió a su auto después de llevar consigo tres lentes extras por si pasaba algo como lo de la última vez, después de todo, no había tenido mucho suerte que digamos los últimos días.  
*_**FLASHBACK***_

–_**¡Hey, hey… ¿seguro que sabes cómo hacer esto?–**__Pregunto un poco asustada al ver la enorme jeringa que Wesker abrió después de colocarle la liga compresora en su brazo.  
–__**Por supuesto que si.–**__Introdujo la aguja en su brazo.  
–__**¡Au, oye eso dolió!–**__El no contesto, solo veía atentamente como se llenaba el tubo al vacío, cuando se llego, saco el tubo e introdujo otro en la sonda de la jeringa, también lo observo atentamente, cuando estuvo al tope lo saco y también saco la aguja. Un gran chorro de sangre a presión salió disparada hacia la cara de Leren desde la herida que dejo la aguja.  
–__**¡Dijiste que sabias extraer sangre!–**__Grito mientras su enojo aumentaba la cantidad que salía.  
–__**Ugh… olvide quitar la liga compresora antes de sacarla…–**__La quito y la hemorragia se detuvo.–__**Listo.  
–Parece que mate a alguien DD:  
*REALIDAD***__  
_

Sonaba "A Never Ending History" de Within Temptation en su atrofiado estéreo, eso consiguió relajarla un poco. Llego a su trabajo y se instaló en su área. Su trabajo era aburrido, solo tenía que leer y leer, escribir y escribir, comparar y comparar, ya había recordado otra de las razones por la que no ejerció los títulos de virología, lo aburrido del trabajo.

Cuando hubo terminado su trabajo, al menos el programado para ese dia, saco su consola DS y se puso a jugar con ella. Annette la vio a lo lejos y se acercó a ella.  
**–Oye Leren, necesito el reporte para ahorita, así que deja de jugar y ponte a trabajar en eso por favor.**

Leren no respondió tomo un pequeño montón de hojas impresas a un lado de ella y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de la consola DS se las entregó a Annette. Las examino de pies a cabeza, de un lado al otro, no había error alguno, ni faltas de ortografía ni nada, además el formato usado para presentar la información era uno que nunca había visto pero estaba muy entendible.  
–**¿Cómo terminaste tan rápido?  
–Se me la localización exacta de cada tecla del teclado americano, tengo una gran practica escribiendo a toda velocidad, como me gusta mucho leer ya prácticamente no leo, solo proceso las palabras con verlas, me se los comandos para cambiar formatos en el editor de textos de mi maquina, y se usar el corrector automático de ortografía del Word. Y tengo títulos en las mismas carreras que William.–**No despego la vista del DS.

Annette estaba sorprendida, era muy eficiente en lo que hacía, ¿comandos de cambio de formato? ¿Con que se come eso, con tenedor? No tuvo más remedio que darle las gracias y continuar ella con su trabajo que por cierto le faltaba mucho aun.

Siguió jugando un rato sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de la consola, hasta que sin más remedio la batería se descargó. Aburrida se puso a jugar con la silla giratoria después de poner la consola DS a cargar. A lo lejos una mirada la observaba mientras examinaba los resultados de los análisis un tanto interesantes, casi todo normal, pero había un elemento extraño que normalmente solo se encuentra en la sangre de los jóvenes de 15 para abajo, una cantidad un tanto exagerada de células madre.

Dejo de girar y tomo una manzana que había traído consigo, una grande, roja y redonda manzana, no era ni media mañana y ya tenía hambre, lo atribuyo a la pérdida de sangre del día anterior y le dio una gran mordida a la manzana mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba los audífonos de su reproductor portátil en los oídos.

Camino alejándose de ese sitio vagando mientras comía su manzana y escuchaba música, tenia que regresar pronto o si no la regañarían, pero si ya había terminado el trabajo de este día ¿debería adelantar el del siguiente? Ni idea. Solo estaba segura de una cosa, lo suyo era el trabajo de campo y no estar encerrada en una oficina donde todo es rutinario, en el zoológico de perdido sucedían cosas inesperadas que la divertían y sacaban esa sensación de monotonía de la rutina, nacimientos, accidentes, novatos idiotas… –_**Bleh… al parecer no pasa nada interesante a menudo en este lugar–**_ Pensó.

Se sentó en una silla de una especie de sala de espera, se concentró en su música, _Afterlife_ de Advenged Sevenfold. No era precisamente una canción relajante, pero se sintió a adormecida y se desconectó del mundo.

* * *

_!ALERTA, ALERTA! SE INFORMA QUE UNOS B.O.W.S SE HAN ESCAPADO DE SUS CELDAS. FAVOR DE DIRIGIRSE A LA SALIDA MAS CERCANA.– _ Se escuchó a una voz computarizada hablar por todo el edificio.

Wesker estaba con un montón de empleados asustados justo afuera de las instalaciones, se encontraba molesto, ¿Cómo se habían escapado esas B.O.W.S.? No se le venía a la mente ninguna razón.

Annette estaba desesperada, no encontraba a su esposo y necesitaba preguntarle por ella, lo busco entre toda la multitud de empleados y lo diviso a lo lejos. Corrió hacia el.  
–**William ¿en dónde está?– **Se le oía muy preocupada  
–**¡Justo aquí cariño! ¡Mi precioso virus G!  
–¡NO, ESO NO! ¡TU HIJA, SHERRY! ¿EN DONDE ESTA?  
–¿No estaba contigo?–**Pregunto con voz dudosa.  
–**¡SE SUPONE QUE TU LA ESTABAS CUIDANDO! ¡TODO EL EDIFICIO ESTA SELLADO Y ELLA ESTA ADENTRO!**

William corrió hacia la entrada y empezó a golpearla–**¡Sherry! ¡Abran, Sherry esta adentro!  
–Lo siento pero no podemos abrir hasta saber en dónde se encuentran los Lickers.  
–Li.. ¿Lickers?–**Se desmayó.

* * *

Abrio los ojos de nuevo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero supuso que era tarde, no veía a nadie por los alrededores. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar de trabajo.–_**¿en dónde están todos?–**_ Siguio caminando con su reproductor encendido a todo lo que daba. Entre canción y canción escuchaba sonidos raros que provenían al parecer de pisos inferiores, intento no prestarles atención.

Llego a su área de trabajo, pero también estaba vacía, a excepción de una pequeña niña rubia, con un ridículo traje de marinerita, quien se le hacía muy familiar, también el objeto que tenía en sus manos, su consola DS.

–**Hola pequeña, ¿Dónde están todos?  
–Afuera.– **No despego la vista de la consola.  
–¿**Y tus padres?  
–También.  
–¿Y por qué no saliste con ellos?  
–Porque lo más seguro es que se les haya olvidado que yo vine con ellos, y más con eso de que los Lickers se escaparon y sellaron todo el edificio por eso.– **Suspiros por parte de la pequeña.

Lickers… le habían hablado a grandes rasgos de esas B.O.W.S. Experimentos con humanos que terminaron en zombies, que terminaron en regis lickers, que terminaron en lickers… y ella creía que toda esa blah blah blah de Wesker sobre zombies eran patrañas… ¿En qué chingados se había metido? Todo lo que recordaba de los Lickers era que habían perdido su sentido de la vista, y se apoyaban más que nada en su sentido del oído. Todo le parecía guion de una película de terror barata al menos cuando, Wesker le "confió" esa "valiosa" información después de casi "no morir" desangrada. Se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas. La razón que más se le venía a la mente por la que Wesker le dijo todo eso era para amarrarla aún más a la empresa._–__**Como si la jodida deuda no fuera suficiente…–**_ La voz de la pequeña la saco de sus pensamientos a medias.

–**Oye, ¿estás bien?  
–No.  
–Eso pensé, la gente normal no se deja caer de espaldas al suelo bajo una situación de peligro, normalmente corren y gritan como desesperados.  
–Es que, yo ya no tengo nada que perder por eso no corro. Mi gato y mi perro pueden cuidarse solos perfectamente.  
–¿Y tu familia?–**Pregunto un tanto curiosa la pequeña.  
Silencio largo, no contesto nada solo se quedó viendo al techo desde donde estaba, sonó su teléfono celular. Escucho el tono personalizado _Ghosts of me _de Tarot durante varios segundos antes de levantarse con decisión y atender.  
**–¿Alo?**  
–_**Hey, ¿Dónde te encuentras?**_**  
–¿Albert? ¿De dónde sacaste mi numero móvil D:?–**Pregunto desconcertada, ella nunca le había dado el número a Wesker. ¿Qué acaso la espiaba o qué?  
**–**_**Como si eso importara, ¡contesta lo que te pregunte!–**_ Se le oía molesto.  
**–Emm, pues estoy dentro de mi área de trabajo, pero no hay nadie.  
–**_**Urgh… bueno lo que pasa es que…–**_ No termino de hablar Leren le interrumpió.  
–**Ya se lo que pasa, y tu llamada me recordó que aún tengo algo que hacer ¡y lo hare aunque sea en silla de ruedas, con la bolsa de transfusión pegada a mi brazo!  
**_–__**Bueno…. cuidas a Sherry hasta que la situación este bajo control, y no deambules de más, ya podemos verte por los monitores. Por cierto tu gata está muy bien cuidada, también tu perro.–**_Corto la comunicación.

Leren guardo el móvil en su bolsillo del pantalón y se le prendió el foco después de unos momentos.  
**–Uh… ¡¿espera como sabe que tengo un perro y una gata D: ?! Como sea además ¿Quién es Sherry?**_**  
**_

La pequeña la veía raro, ¿quién era esa persona que había provocado tal cambio de ánimo en esa chica?

–**Yo soy Sherry, oye disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿Qué es eso que tienes que hacer aun en silla de ruedas?**  
–**Sí logro sacarte de aquí viva, te lo diré, por cierto soy Leren–**Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Sherry continuaba jugando con la DS con el volumen alto, Leren estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas en posición de meditación, la veía, y sentía que le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién. Al final pensó que sería alguna chiquilla que alguna vez vio en el zoológico. Volteo al escuchar el sonido de algo duro golpear la puerta, acompañado de aullidos al parecer de frustración. Sherry se quedó en estado catatónico, el terror se reflejaba en su rostro. Leren se levantó, no estaban haciendo ruido ni siquiera hablando, ¿cómo es que ese ser las había encontrado? Vio el aparato en las manos de Sherry, la consola DS. Esas cosas eran tan sensibles al sonido, como un perro a algún olor.

–**Sherry, cálmate y apaga la DS por favor.**

Sherry aun aterrada asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, y lentamente apago la consola para después cerrarla. Silencio total. Leren sentía que el corazón se le salía de la caja toráxica, cuando el licker dejo de golpear la puerta.

Sintió un alivio repentino después de varios segundos de silencio. Vio a lo lejos un tubo de metal sólido, se dirigió a recogerlo. No era la gran cosa pero era mejor que nada al momento de enfrentarse a esos seres. Sherry lanzo un grito agudo después de que la puerta se abrió cuando una criatura de grandes garras la embistió con gran fuerza.

Leren vio el imponente cuerpo de esa criatura, el cerebro estaba muy expuesto, andaba a cuatro patas, las cuales terminaban en afiladas garras, no contaba con ojos, y estaba como despellejado, dejaba a la vista el tono escarlata de los músculos de su cuerpo, tenía una especie de bulto en el pecho, al parecer era el corazón, puesto que se movía involuntariamente a un ritmo constante, poseía por boca dos hileras de dientes afilados y por ella sobresalía una gran y larga lengua.–_**Con que así luce un licker…–**_ La criatura lanzo un gruñido gutural y Leren sintió como se le erizaba la piel cuando vio que se lanzaba hacia ella. Alcanzo a medio esquivarlo, pero consiguió lastimarla un poco en la pierna, desgarrando por completo el bolsillo de su pantalón, el móvil salió volando chocando con el suelo.

Sintió el dolor, no le importó, también percibió como una sensación caliente empezaba a descender por su pierna derecha, estaba sangrando. Tampoco le importo. Ella no tenía mucho que perder aunque aún tenía algo muy importante que hacer, al menos importante para ella, eso era nada comparado con lo que le faltaba por vivir a Sherry. Aparte nadie merece morir pensando que su familia se olvidó de tu persona, nadie. Empezó a escuchar de nuevo música la cual provenía al parecer de ningún lugar, creyó haber perdido la cordura, si es que alguna vez en realidad la poseyó. Estaba escuchando "Almost Easy" de Advenged Sevenfold a un volumen moderadamente alto. Se rio, la canción hablaba de, que quien cantaba no estaba loco, menuda ironía. Unos chillidos agudos sacaron a Leren de su mente, el Licker estaba actuando raro, sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez chillando, parecían gritos de dolor, se llevaba las patas delanteras a los costados de la cabeza.  
**–¡La música! ¡No estoy loca!–**Exclamo al ver que su móvil al chocar contra el suelo, activo la función de reproductor en altavoz.  
–**¿Qué, que esperas?! DALE CON EL TUBO!–**Exclamo Sherry al ver que Leren se quedaba boquiabierta.  
–**¿Q q… Qué? Oh sí, sí, eso.– **Se acercó a la criatura–**Lo…lo siento, no es tu culpa.–**El tubo se elevó en los aires, y descendía con gran fuerza causando un sonido sordo de salpicadura al momento de impactar contra el cuerpo de la criatura.

El sonido se oyó una y otra vez en los pasillos de ese edificio, acompañado de los chillidos de dolor del licker, se siguió escuchando durante algunos minutos hasta que el licker dejo de emitir sonido alguno y el bulto de su pecho dejo de contraerse.

* * *

Annette veía pálida por el monitor lo que acababa de ocurrir, habían tenido mucha suerte, demasiada. William aún seguía desmayado. Aunque no lograba entender el "Lo siento, no es tu culpa" que Leren había dicho al Licker, estaba agradecida del hecho que aún seguían vivas.

Wesker también miraba el monitor asombrado, menuda suerte. También vio de nuevo ese misterioso "efecto de luz" de color carmesí dorado en los ojos de su actual deudora. Observaba como le había dicho algo a Sherry, y a continuación después de eso se puso en uno de los ordenadores del lugar ¿en qué pensaba? ¿En pedir ayuda por internet? Se mostró aún más interesado cuando vio que introdujo una USB al CPU y comenzaba a teclear a toda velocidad.  
**–¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?!  
**

Obtuvo la respuesta cuando después de algunos minutos empezó a sonar Heavy Metal a lo lejos, al parecer provenía del edificio. Unos encargados del departamento de sistemas estaban gritando que alguien había hackeado el sistema de alarma del edificio. Se rio. Esa chica era un caja de sorpresas, ¿hacker? El sistema de cortafuegos era muy elaborado y ella lo había burlado en cuestión de minutos. ¿Qué más sabia hacer? ¿Controlar Tyrants? ¿Usar la "Fuerza" como en Star Wars? Ni idea, tendría que seguir observando. Estaba anocheciendo y esto al parecer iba para largo. Y tenía curiosidad sobre eso que aún tenía que hacer aunque fuera en silla de ruedas. Se puso cómodo. La chica era lista, había descubierto el punto débil de los lickers.

* * *

BUENO QUE LES PARECIO??? HAHAHHAHAHA xDDDDD!!!! BUENO BUENO, HORA SI A CONTESTAR REVIEWS (^^.)  
Ariakas DV: YA AABAS DE LEER MAAAS :3

Tsu-Saiyan: sipis esos monos son originarios de la India, pero yo aqui los comparo como una especie de cruaza con mono y Oso perezoso. Y por la operacion nada mas duelen los primeros tres dias, me dieron Valium pero no me hizo efecto xDDDD a los demas pacientes si los dejo medios sonsos y yo como si nada xDDDD. Tarde una semana en recuoerarme maso para volver a mis actividades diarias. Y como un mes ya para andar sin proteccion al ducharte o al dormir ^^.

Akire Wesker: AQUI TIENES LA CONTINUACION DE MI FIIIIC. AAAH Y NO ME EXTRAÑES TANTO ME HACES SENTIR CULPABLE (TMT)


End file.
